One Chance, One Choice
by Ai-channiieezz
Summary: Rogue's views about the world are affecting her majorly, she wants a change, and she gets one. How will that affect her? Will she take it?
1. Default Chapter

One chance, One Choice Chapter 1!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone^_^! This is like my first fanfic of erm, X-men Evo, and I like don't know A LOT about it, but I know enough. This story is mostly about Rogue, and how she feels about people and erm...yea people. Anyway, this MY opinion on how Rogue feels about people, now you all might not agree with it, but it's just a story. So... please, NO FLAMES^____^!! I'd appreciate it!! Read on!   
  
This story contains a lot of Angst and my opinions that you all might not agree with, so you've been warned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't X-men, nor do I profit from using them.  
  
  
Rogue walked down the street, glaring at everyone as usual. It looked like she didn't care what people thought about her… but she did. She'd hide it of course; it's not like her to suddenly go soft. She saw some girls looking at her; they were probably talking about her anyway. She looked down at the ground and continued walking a little faster. She was about to turn on an alley, but someone called her name out. She turned around and saw Scott in his car, driving up to her. She was about to smile, but hid it. She felt relieved and happy to see him… since he's the only she's actually 'close' to. "What do you want, Scott?" She asked harshly.  
  
Scott smiled. "I was just wondering if you want a ride to the institute?"  
  
Rogue stopped while Scott stopped the car. "Can't you see Ah can walk?" Rogue snapped. "Ah don't want a ride, Ah'll be fine." Rogue started to walk off in the direction of the alley, but Scott stopped her.  
  
"Rogue… the institutes that way." He said pointing straight.   
  
"Ah don't want to go that way." She said not even turning around.  
  
"Just let me give you a ride, besides, something is bothering, isn't it?" Scott asked slyly.  
  
Rogue stopped in her tracks, and turned her head around to face him. "Does it look like something is wrong with me?"  
  
Scott rose and eyebrow and nodded. Rogue glared at him and turned back around to start walking again, but stopped. She looked at the ground. "Come on Rogue… I'll get you there safely, besides, we could talk about whatevers bothering you." Scott suggested.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Scott… you can't help me…" She thought. "Fine, Ah'll ride with you, but Ah'm not telling you anythin'." Rogue said turning around and walking to his car. She jumped in without opening the door and set her bag down on the floor. She put on her seat belt, crossed her arms, and faced the side, not even looking at him.   
  
Scott couldn't help but smile. "Same old Rogue… it's not like I really expected her to be different." He thought quietly. He quickly glanced at her and the back at the road. He glanced at her again.  
  
"What're you lookin' at?" She glared.   
  
"Um… nothing…" Scott said turning back to the road. He looked back at her.  
  
She looked at him with an evil eye. "You wouldn't be lookin' at me like that if you didn't have anythin' to say."   
  
Scott smiled nervously and looked back at the road again. "Well?!" Rogue demanded.   
  
"Did you always dress like that?" He asked nervously. "I mean…"  
  
"You mean like a freak?" She asked angrily. She turned back out to the trees on the road. "Ever since Ah've learned about what Ah really am." She turned back to him with a sad and angry look. "Why? You don't like the way Ah look? What's wrong with the way Ah look?" She said in a tone, as if pressuring him to answer her.  
  
"Rogue…" Scott paused a moment. "That's not what I meant…I…"  
  
"Whatever Scott. Ah don't wanna hear it. Don't give me any B.S. answer," She said snapped, cutting off his sentence. "Ah know why you asked me that question. It's really none of anybody's business to ask me that, but they ask me anyway." Rogue just had this saddened tone in her voice. Scott stopped the car on the curb by the park.   
  
"Why'd you stop the car, Scott?!" Rogue demanded.  
  
He turned to face her, he seemed a little angry with her. "You know Rogue, I have no idea how you could say that, when you yourself does not even give anybody anytime to get to know you better."  
  
"What's that have to do with your question?"  
  
"Rogue, you blame people for all these little faults of them insulting you, when you practically act the same way… and…"  
  
"Wait, hold on. That's bullshit, Scott!" She said quickly while getting out of the car and slamming the door. "You have no idea what you're saying you know."  
  
"Oh really?" Scott asked her, while getting out of the car himself and slamming the car door.   
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Rogue, do you even realize that you treat people the same way?! Come on! You betrayed the X-men. You didn't even give us ANY chances to get to know you better, and you come on blaming people about their actions on how they act when you act practically the same damn way, now THAT'S bullshit."  
  
Rogue quickly walked up to him and slapped him on the face. "Fuck you Scott. First of all, I quit the whole badass girl thing. Second of all, do you think it's actually easy for me to actually go up to people and talk to them?!" She screamed, while tears fell and fell. "It's not! Did you ever seem to think that Ah wanted to get to know people?!?! Did the thought of ME wanting to talk to people and getting to know them better ever cross your mind?! Did you ever think that I'm scared of hurting them cross your mind?! DID THE THOUGHT OF ME BEING LONELY A LOT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!" She started to scream louder at the end of the sentence.   
  
Scott stood there dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to talk, but Rogue cut him off again. "Ah hate getting close to people! Okay?! IT HURTS ME AND THEM!" Rogue looked up at him, her eyes went pale. "Every time Ah get close to someone, Ah hurt them!" Rogue looked at the ground and covered her face with her hands. "DAMN IT! I AM SO TIRED OF HURTING PEOPLE! Ah don't know where Ah belong! Ah don't know what to think! GOD!" She fell to the ground, crying and covering her face. Luckily, no one was there. "Scott… Ah get lonely a lot… but it scares me… people scare me… Ah scare me…"   
  
Scott started to walk closer to her.   
  
"If Ah had one chance… to not be me… Ah would take it…"  
  
Scott stared at her, shocked at her statement.  
  
"No one understands me… and Ah hate that…"   
  
"Rogue…"  
  
"Ah couldn't even kiss my parents goodnight without hurting them… Ah can't even dance with someone without hurting them… do you know how much that affects me?"  
  
Scott kneeled down. "Rogue… I didn't know you felt that way… I mean…"  
  
Rogue stood up and looked at him with fear and anger. "Don't get near me."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said."  
  
"Just leave me alone, Ah can't believe Ah actually told you that…" Rogue turned to face him, she slowly ran her finger down his cheek. "Scott… Ah'd love to get to know you… but…"  
  
Scott couldn't think. Everything was happening to quickly. "I can't believe she's actually telling me this… I didn't know she felt this way…"  
  
"… Ah'd hate to hurt you…" a tear fell again. They're faces got closer, but Rogue suddenly pulled back. "Oh god…" She stood up and looked at him horrified.  
  
Scott stood up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to hurt you…" She said in fear. "I was just about to hurt you…" She started to slowly walk back into the park.  
  
"Rogue, hold on!" Scott said trying to get a hold of her hand, but Rogue started to run. "ROGUE!! WAIT!!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE SCOTT!!!" Rogue shouted. Scott stopped and stood there. "What just happened?" He thought trying to recap everything.  



	2. Chapter 2

One Chance, One Choice- Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okiee, this is like right after what happened in the Prologue. I used some lines from Usher's song "Bedtime". I also used one of my poems that I posted here already... so if you recognize it, thanks for reading it^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't X-men and I don't profit from using it. I don't own and of Usher's songs or Usher, and/or I don't profit from any of it.  
  
Rogue crept into her room. After a while, Kitty and her got their own rooms, finally. She took her clothes off and threw them on the floor, and threw a shirt on and sank into her bed. She closed her eyes, wanting badly to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about the incident in the park with Scott. A tear fell. Rogue did get lonely, her fears were her main priority. She wanted them out, but they were fears, it was too hard to forget. Scott made her angry… but he also made her relieved. She let out all her thoughts of anger, in anger to him, and to her, it felt good. She didn't know. She also kept wondering on how she was going to hurt him… he was going to let her, she couldn't believe that. "Scott you idiot… I would hurt myself badly if I hurt you…"  
  
She couldn't take it… she needed someone to talk to… NOW. She crept out of bed and out into the hallway. She walked to Scott's room and opened the door. She knew he was asleep… but she wanted to talk to him nonetheless; she didn't care if he was asleep, he could stay asleep, just as long she got her thoughts out. She slowly closed the door and looked at his sleeping figure. She pulled the shirt she had on down a little. She sat right beside him, facing him.   
  
*Craving your body all through the night*  
  
"Scott…" She said, barely a whisper. "Ah probably scared to you today after all that Ah said… Ah didn't mean to…" She didn't want to wake him up, she didn't ever care if he didn't listen; he was asleep after all. She took her hand it put it close to his face. Another tear fell. "Do you know how bad Ah'd like to touch you?" She asked very quietly, crying. "But Ah can't… Ah'd hurt you…" She pulled her hand back and held it with her other hand. She turned to face the other way, and put her hands in her lap. "Ah can't believe Ah'm even talking to the sleeping you… Ah'm probably insane… but Ah can't help it…" She turned to face him again, holding her hands back. "It hurts being lonely… but… Ah can't help it… it's the way Ah am…" She said while more tears kept falling.   
  
*I wanna hold you…*  
  
*I want you inside of these arms*  
  
"Isn't that sad?" She asked laughing at herself quietly. "The way Ah am is to be lonely…" She slowly traced her finger up onto his chest. "Ah wrote a poem the other day… Ah actually memorize it… Ah even have a copy…" She took out a folded piece of paper hanging from her bracelet. She folded it into a tiny square. She took the copy and snuck it under his pillow, hoping not to wake him. She looked at him again. "Ah think it was about you… Ah don't know… were so different…" She said quietly, laughing at the thought. "I'm a hard-rock Goth… and you're a tight-ass, nice prep…" She said. "Ah like you… and Ah don't know why." Rogue smiled, but she also kept crying. "It's insane Scott… It's wrong to… Ah shouldn't like you… you probably won't even return mah feelings…" She wiped her cheeks and her eyes.   
"You want to know what my poem said? It's called Hope." She asked. "It said…  
  
I'm lonely...  
and I'm losing hope...  
like a wilting flower...  
it loses everything...second by second...  
Minute-by-minute...and then it dies...  
  
I've just blocked everyone out...  
I've opened myself up...  
to one person...  
I'm in love you know?  
But it's hidden...and unseen...  
  
A lot of things hurt me...  
when I think about him...  
I can't touch him...  
Hold him...feel him...kiss him...  
but I want to...badly...  
  
Every time I see him...  
I just stay in the shadows...  
just watching him...  
I can't do much...  
I don't want to hurt him...  
  
Every time I touch something...  
I hurt it...  
I would kill myself...  
if he's hurt...  
by me especially...  
  
I can't really experience true love...  
I won't be able to touch anything for real...  
I want to experience the world...  
but it scares me...  
he scares me...  
  
I've told him everything...  
except for one thing...  
I'm lonely...and in love...  
but it's not the right time...  
but...I'm hoping...just hoping..  
  
And I'll wait...I can't keep it in forever...  
cause maybe one day...  
I'll be able to touch him...  
and tell him...one thing...  
I love you."  
  
"For once… Ah'd like to lose my powers… just for one day… or an hour… a minute even… just to experience real touch… and to wear clothes that don't cover my whole body up… without being afraid I might hurt someone…" Another tear fell, and her voice became shaky. She wiped her tears and stood up. "Ah better get going… good night…" She said. She walked out the door, back to her room. She silently crept into her bed, and slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Scott walked downstairs. He felt weird when he woke up. He felt different, he kind of felt like he knew something but he didn't know what it was. He sighed. "Damn it… what the hell happened last night?" He started to walk out the door, but the professor interrupted him.  
*Dieing to taste you I can't deny…*  
*Can't get it out of my mind…*  
"Something bothering you Scott?" He asked.  
Scott turned around and shrugged. "Nah, it's nothing. I probably had a weird dream or something, I better get going, later Professor." He waved and walked out the door.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah can't believe I still have English with Scott… damn it. Ah also can't stop thinking about what Ah did last night… it was good to let all mah thoughts out about him… But Ah can't do it when he's actually there… he was asleep… Ah was comfortable… I don't know." Rogue walked down the hall to her English class, and saw a sign that said "Homecoming in 2 Days. Bring a date."  
  
"Bleh… that bullshit crap dance." Rogue thought indecisively. "Everyone's going… Ah guess it'd be fun if Ah went… Ah don't know…" She walked in and the first thing she met was Scott's eyes. She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, but got pushed by the teacher coming in. She rubbed her temple and looked on the ground walking to her desk.   
  
"Hey Rogue." Scott greeted smiling.  
  
She looked down on the ground. "Um… Hey Scott."  
  
Before Scott could say anything else, the teacher spoke. "Well, the bell just rang, so all talking has to stop now." He said firmly. He sat down on his chair and looked around the classroom. "You all do remember that your poems are do today, correct?"   
  
Everyone replied with yes's and nods. "It has to be designed in the way that your poem feels." The teacher said standing up to walk in the middle of the class. "So, if your poem is about mid evil times, make it look mid evil and happy or sad." Everyone took out their poems. Scott took his out; it was red, kind of resembled blood and anger. He stared down at Rogues. It was very well done in calligraphy. She stained the paper and tore of the sides to make it look old. It had a very sad old tone to it, like a letter that was suppose to be shown but was hidden. "Nice Rogue…"  
  
Rogue didn't reply, but looked at the teacher. "Let's read…" He walked around looking for assignments that looked interesting, and stopped at Rogue's. "Well… why don't we read yours?"  
  
"Ah don't think so… it's not very good…"  
  
The teacher gave her a warm smile. "Just tell us what it's about at least." He pointed to the front of the class. She sighed and stood up hesitantly walking to the front of the class. "Hold it up."  
  
She bit her lip and held it up. "Mahne wasn't typed… Ah wrote it on a piece of paper that Ah stained and tore up, to make it look…well old…"  
"What's that have to do with the poem?"  
  
"Mah poem is about hiding… and…" Her voice stumbled a little it was kind of shaky. "And not telling people about yourself… cause your scared…" She paused and looked down at the ground, hiding her tears. "The style resembles an old letter… hidden that was suppose to be read… but never was… either because the person didn't want to… or she never had the chance…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"So it's a love poem?"  
  
"Kind of…"  
  
Scott looked at Rogue wide eyed. "She wants to cry… she… she's been acting so weird… and her poem…"  
  
"Do you mind reading it to us?"  
  
"Well… Ah…"  
  
"Or… have someone else read it for you since your…"  
  
"Yes." She set the poem on the teacher's desk and walked back to her desk covering her face. "Damn teacher… damn it damn it damn it."  
"Well… would anyone like to read it?"  
  
"I would." Scott said raising his hand. He walked to the middle of the classroom and held it in his hand. "Wow… she did this nicely… even the design has meaning in how she's feeling…" He looked at her. "Rogue… what're you hiding?"  
  
"Well? Mr. Summers?"  
  
"Oh…um…" He looked down at the poem. "I'm lonely… and I'm losing hope…" Scott was reading the poem Rogue read to him last night. "This poem sounds so familiar…" Scott thought. He looked at her and she stopped looking down at the ground. She was looking outside trying to avoid all eye contact with anyone.   
  
"And I'll wait.. I can't keep it in forever... cause maybe one day... I'll be able to touch him... and tell him... one thing... I love you." Scott saying the last few lines of the poem. Before the teacher could say anything the bell rang. Scott set the poem down on the desk and walked to Rogue, but she got up before he got to her. "Rogue! Wait up!!" He grabbed his bags and ran after her; at least he tried. She tried to get away from him… she wanted to… she didn't want to face him. Not now. Her next period was lunch… she ran into the girl's bathroom.  
"Damn it!" Scott cursed under his breath. He saw Rogue walk in the bathroom. "Damn it…" He looked at the door for a little while, and headed to lunch. "What the hell is she hiding?! And that poem…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked into one of the stalls. "Damn it Scott… stop trying to get near me… or close to me…" She thought quietly. Her tears just suddenly fell slowly down her cheeks. "Ah hate it when people try to get close to me… Ah don't want to hurt you… Why do you try??" Rogue took her gloves off and looked at her hands. "Ah would hurt you… badly… just one little touch… Ah'd hurt anybody…" She took some wiped her tears with her hands and sat there, thinking. "Ah'd like to be normal… Ah'd love to feel the real touch of someone without hurting them… but Ah'm scared… and they get scared… Ah'm not accepted… why do you try?! What's so special about me?!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Scott sat threw the whole lunch silent. He didn't say anything to anyone except hi and hello. "Did I forget something?? What happened last night??" Scott thought. He was frustrated… more than ever. Jean looked at him.   
  
"So Scott… did you already get a tuxedo for homecoming?" Jean asked.  
  
Scott looked up at her. "Yea Jean… I did…"  
  
"It's so cool that like you and like Jean are going together!" Kitty said smiling.  
  
Scott and Jean blushed a little. "Were just going as friends."  
  
"Like yeah right." Kitty teased.  
  
Evan and Kurt both smiled slyly in agreement. Scott blushed a little and stood up.   
  
"I'm going outside…" He turned around and walked out. Jean looked at him disappointingly.  
  
"I'm er… going after him." She said also standing up. "Later."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked outside and sat under a tree, away from all the people. She hated people… but she also loved people. She looked around her. "Everyone looks all happy… it doesn't make sense sometimes…" She looked at all the girls. "Ah bet they're talking about homecoming… it's in 2 days… and Ah don't even have a date." She looked at her palms. She kept her gloves off. "It feels good to have my gloves off around school… even though I'm not around people…" She stuffed her gloves in her bag and took out a book and started to read.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Scott looked around him for Rogue. He walked around aimlessly looking at people. "I don't even know why I'm looking for her damn it." He walked around a little bit and sighed. "She could be anywhere…" He saw all these people around him and kept walking. "She scared of people… she's scared of getting to know people… I was to… but… I got to touch them…" He kept walking. "I got to actually feel things… but I can't see them… all I see is red… Red… Red… Red… Red…" Scott spotted Rogue under a tree by the side of the school. "She's away from all the other people and she's alone, that's the typical Rogue." He slowly walked to her and saw her standing up to leave when she saw him.   
  
"Rogue! Wait! Come on!"  
  
"Leave me alone Scott!" She yelled.   
  
"Why do always leave people like this?! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
Rogue stopped and turned to face him. Her voice became softer. "I told you mah reason… and… Ah…"  
  
"Rogue… can't you see that were all the same? I mean… I can't see anything but red…"  
  
"Scott, what's the point of this whole conversation anyway?!" Rogue screamed. She started to walk away again. She hated this, she hated all his damn 'lectures' and talks.  
  
"God, for once why can't you stop thinking about yourself?" Scott snapped.  
  
Rogue turned around. She felt her anger rising. "God damn it! Do we have to go through this again?! Ah'm not thinking about myself! Okay?! Ah'm thinking about people! Ah'm thinking about all these consequences! And they scare the fuck out of me!" Rogue's tears kept falling again and she started to run to the side of the school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jean saw Scott with Rogue, and started to follow them. It looked like they were arguing a lot… and they walked to the back of the school where it was empty.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"ROGUE STOP!!" Scott yelled.  
  
Rogue stopped and fell to her knees. She let out all her anger and sadness. "DAMN IT! SCOTT, WHY THE HELL DO YOU TRY?!?!?! WHY THE HELL?!?!? IT'S FUCKING USELESS!!" She screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT?!"  
  
"God damn it! Would I be doing this if it was useless?! Why can't you stop being close-minded?!"  
  
"CLOSE MINDED?!" Rogue Screamed. She stood up to face him. "Scott… Ah'm scared…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Scott walked closer to her, and he looked at her. "I know I don't understand… I know that were different. But… I guess I want to help you… or something…"  
  
Rogue looked at him angrily. "Whadda you think Ah am?! Some kind of charity scumb?! AH DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR DAMN HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned around and Scott grabbed her hand. They both gasped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jean walked to the back of the school. She heard everything that they were saying. "Does he care about her?" She thought. She saw Rogue starting to walk away and Scott grabbed her hand, her bare hand. They both gasped. "Oh my god! Scott!"  
Rogue and Scott shook they both fell to the ground. Scott was unconscious and kept shaking. Rogue stood up and looked at him in horror. "It happened… again… Ah knew it would…" She was about to touch him again when she saw Jean. Her tears started to fall and she ran, like she always did. She ran and ran and ran, that's what she kept doing, thats what she always does… what else could she do?  
  
Rogue ran into somewhere secluded and let everything loose. "Ah get close to him… and Ah hurt him…"  
  
A/N: Tell me if you all like that^_^!!! 3rd chapter coming soon! R+R!  



End file.
